


kiss and tell

by Piyo13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, i'm very sorry for butchering the city of montreal, in which chris and yuuri go for a round of friendly clubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piyo13/pseuds/Piyo13
Summary: Yuuri celebrates his eighteenth birthday in Montreal for Skate Canada, and Chris isn't simply going to let him stay holed up in the hotel for the duration of it.





	kiss and tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolmerci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmerci/gifts).



> for dean, who read my mind so hard i had to make a fic out of it <3
> 
> (chris & yuuri are only one year apart age-wise and they've probably been competing against each other on the international circuit for years, fite me)

Chris banged loudly on the hotel door.

"Yuuri! I know you're in there! I saw you leave the banquet!" He waited for a few seconds, and then banged again.

Finally, the door opened. Chris immediately entered the doorway, throwing up an arm to brace himself against the doorframe, his skintight shirt riding up to expose toned stomach, all of which earned him a judgmental stare from a tired Yuuri.

"Chris…"

"Nope," Chris said, reaching out and pressing a finger to Yuuri's lips. To his credit, Yuuri only blushed a little bit—four years of friendship and the last few days spent in close proximity had probably desensitized him somewhat. "No excuses. It is, one," Chris added, gesturing with the hand not currently preventing Yuuri from talking, "the final night of Skate Canada, which you placed fourth in, might I remind you, and two, _your birthday_ , which! In case you were unawares, makes you eighteen, _which means_ you're legal! In all senses of the word!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes, removing Chris' hand from his mouth. "Chris."

"And third, we're in _Montréal_ , you _have_ to experience the nightlife at _least_ once."

"Chris."

" _Yuuri._ It's your _birthday._ " Chris turned his best puppy-dog eyes on Yuuri, and waited. A few seconds later Yuuri's shoulders twitched slightly, and Chris knew that he'd won.

"Fine," Yuuri said with a sigh, opening his door further and walking back towards the bed. "But only because it's my birthday and Mari would be sad if I didn't do something."

Chris smiled and pushed off from the doorframe, sauntering in. "And, you know, you deserve to have fun on _your birthday._ "

"Sure, sure…" Yuuri sat down on his bed and motioned towards the suitcase at the foot of it. "I'm guessing you want to dress me?"

Chris promptly sat down cross-legged—inasmuch as his pants would allow—and started rifling through Yuuri's clothes. "No, what gave you that idea? Also, you have a connecting room?"

"Yeah, Celestino is in there, he didn't want to be far in case… things came up." Yuuri gave him a wry smile. "And last time you made me change five times before letting me leave the hotel."

"Right, right, well, you _were_ a tragedy."

"Right, right," Yuuri parroted back at him, and Chris threw a shirt at him to get him to shut up.

"Put that on, and then these pants," Chris said, throwing a pair of dark pants that promised to be tight and clingy at Yuuri. Yuuri took both items of clothing dubiously, but went to the bathroom and changed regardless.

When he came out, Chris whistled. "Honestly, Yuuri, you _own_ these clothes, you should wear them more often, don't you think?"

Yuuri shrugged. "They're tight," he mumbled, dumping the PJs he'd been wearing before on the bed. Chris nodded appreciatively at the way the shirt highlighted Yuuri's slim figure and the pants hugged his ass.

"They're supposed to be. Now do your hair how you do it for competitions, and we can go!"

"Where are we going, exactly?" Yuuri asked as he took some water and slicked his hair back in the mirror.

"Do you really want to know?" Chris replied, raising an eyebrow. He got up and walked over, leaning in the doorway of the bathroom so he could meet Yuuri's eyes in the mirror. Yuuri tapped the frames of his glasses.

"Do I wear them?"

_Oh._ "Hm," Chris said, actually thinking. The place(s) he had in mind would require lots of action, but… "Aren't you blind without them?"

Yuuri shrugged. "Only a little bit…" Chris made a face.

 "Fine, we're going dancing, to a few different places, so…"

"I'll leave them, then," Yuuri said with a nod, which seemed more to himself than to Chris. He folded his glasses neatly and set them down on the counter—and then filled a cup with water and set it next to the glasses, and then placed some tablets next to the water. Chris raised his eyebrows.

Yuuri shrugged again, though this time it looked somewhat bashful, the mild blush on his cheeks making him seem even prettier than usual. "It… _is_ my birthday…" Chris stared for a second, then broke out into an increasingly wide grin.

"That it is, my friend, that it is."

"So are we going, then?" Yuuri said, everything about his body language screaming 'uncomfortable'. And maybe 'regretting this'. Which just wouldn't do, really.

"Selfies first," Chris said, and strode forward with his phone at the ready, looping an arm around Yuuri's shoulder and planting a kiss on his cheek in one single motion.

" _Chris!"_ Yuuri flushed deep red, and pushed Chris away, but Chris just laughed, holding out his phone to Yuuri. He'd managed to capture the exact moment in which Yuuri had realized what was happening, his eyes comically wide and his mouth open just a little. Chris, in his own opinion, didn't look so bad either—he hadn't shaved in a few days and the scruff made him look just the slightest bit rough. Like a mountaineer, or something.

"Can I post it?" he asked hopefully, hitting Yuuri with the puppy-dog eyes again. Yuuri looked at the photo critically, lips pursed, but eventually gave in.

" _Fine_ , but only if you let me read the caption _before_ you post." Chris flashed him another quick grin, and then quickly typed out, _celebrating tonight with @katsuki-y!! #birthdayboy #18years #finallylegal_ , before handing his phone back to Yuuri, who approved it for publication.

That posted, Chris skipped to the door, and Yuuri followed, stopping by his bed to pick up a wallet.

"Just bring your ID!" Chris said. "It's your birthday, drinks and admission are on me." Yuuri looked up at him, worry evident even through his squint.

"But—"

"Katsuki Yuuri, I love you but you need to learn to accept a gift," Chris said. "Unless," he added with a sly grin, "you'll finally take me up on the offer to introduce you to Victor?"

And there was Yuuri's blush. "I'll take the drinks," Yuuri mumbled, fishing an ID and a hotel keycard out of his wallet and tossing the rest of it back into the bed. Chris nodded.

"Good. Let's get going, then!"

Before they left the room, though, Chris grabbed Yuuri's hands, and looked him in the eye.

"Listen, though, if you really do want to leave, come and find me, okay? It _is_ your birthday and if you're not enjoying yourself there's no point, okay? I mean that. Promise."

Yuuri averted his eyes after a second, but still said, "I promise…"

Chris resolved to keep a close eye on him for the rest of the night.

They'd made it to the lobby of the hotel before they were stopped. "Christophe! Yuuri!"

Chris turned to see Cao Bin waving at them, along with three other skaters, two of whom he recognized as the German ice dance team and the fourth of whom was one of the ladies' single skaters from China. Everyone had shed their formal banquet attire, and all were dressed in clothes clearly meant for _going out_.

"Hi, Cao," Chris greeted cheerfully, and he was echoed by Yuuri.

After a quick round of introductions—Jan, Vanessa, Xiaolan—and a quick conferral of plans—double-checking which metro lines went to _le Village—_ they set off as a large group. Chris patted Yuuri's arm a bit as they stared out the dark metro windows. Chris leaned in.

"We probably should have pre-gamed a little," he said. Not that he minded spending more in the bars—he hadn't been doing too badly this season, he had money to spare—but still.

"Pre-gamed?" Yuuri asked, his tone unfamiliar.

"Mm. I learned it from Charlie last year—the word for drinking before you go out to drink! So you're already buzzed and ready when you get there."

"Huh," Yuuri said, and didn't seem convinced in the least.

Further down, Cao leaned over and waved to get Chris and Yuuri's attention. "The next one is our stop," he said. Chris flashed him thumbs-up.

"Got it!" Then he turned to Yuuri, inspecting him thoroughly. Yuuri, as usual, was drawing into himself—he wasn't really altogether that _small_ , but his posture and body language all screamed 'look past me'. But he didn't have any of his usual nervous tells—he wasn't fiddling with anything, his hands just resting quietly on the grab-rails, and though he was squinting around a little bit, it seemed more to do with his lack of glasses than apprehensiveness.  

They might be okay tonight, after all.

The metro dinged as they pulled into the stop, and Yuuri and Chris followed Cao, Xiaolan, Vanessa, and Jan. Their first stop wasn't far from the metro station—Club Unity was a large building, and Chris could dimly hear the muffled sounds of thumping music wafting out from inside. He clapped his hands and shot a smile at Yuuri, who hesitantly returned it, his eyes wide and staring.

Jan and Vanessa, apparently, also held VIP status, and used it to get everyone in before the line. Chris smiled beatifically at the security, an arm hooked easily over Yuuri's shoulder as he paid both their cover charges. They had their hands stamped and then they were inside, stuffing their coats onto a rack as the music washed over them in pulses.  Chris grabbed Yuuri's hand and dragged him to the bar, searching out the bartender.

The bartender acknowledged him, and Chris leaned back, pulling Yuuri closer to be heard over the music.

"What do you want to start off with?" he asked, half-yelling. Yuuri looked at him, wide-eyed.

"No idea!?" Yuuri said, sounding somewhat panicked. Chris nodded.

"We'll tell the bartender it's your birthday, he'll make you something? A surprise? That okay?"

Yuuri nodded, and moved closer to Chris as someone tried to shove their way through behind him. Chris patted Yuuri's arm a bit, and began to rock his hips to the music. The beat was infectious. Soon enough the bartender was with him, and Chris placed their orders—a birthday surprise and a White Russian.

The birthday surprise turned out to be something fruity and blue, and the White Russian, as always, made Chris smile—Victor had turned him on to the drink, which Chris thought was very fitting. Chris raised his glass.

"A toast to you! Happy birthday!" he said, chinking his glass on Yuuri's. Then he downed it in one shot, feeling the alcohol burn its way down his throat. He set his glass back on the counter, making eye contact with the bartender and asking for another. Yuuri sipped at his drink, smacked his lips, and then finished the rest of it rather quickly.

The bartender returned, and raised an eyebrow at Chris as Yuuri set his own glass back down.

"Deux shots de vodka, s'il vous plait," Chris said, sliding a few bills across the counter. "Gardez la monnaie."

They knocked back their second round as soon as they got it, and then Chris dragged Yuuri out onto the dancefloor. Yuuri was tense at first, but the longer they spent dancing—the more the alcohol started to take effect—the more relaxed Yuuri became, until both he and Chris were dancing freely in the crowd.

At some point Chris opened a tab, mostly for Yuuri's sake, and they must have spent the better part of an hour on the floor by the time Chris decided it was time to move on. He wandered to the bar and paid for the tab, then squeezed his way back onto the dancefloor, only just managing to find Yuuri and dragging him out to the sidelines.

Once there, they fished out their coats. Yuuri's hair was slicked back more with sweat now than with gel, and the alcohol and exertion had given him a permanent flush. Chris ran a hand through his own hair and decided he probably wasn't that much better off.

"Let's go tell Cao where we're going!" Chris said, and Yuuri readily agreed. Finding Cao turned out to not be that hard—he and Vanessa were having a surprisingly serious conversation at one of the corner tables.

Yuuri took the initiative this time, slamming his hand down on the table. "Cao! Chris and I are going! To… somewhere else!" he proclaimed, sounding rather sure of himself.

"Yuuri, are you sure you want to keep going?" Cao asked, looking at Yuuri with concern. Chris, his head just a bit lighter with two more shots and a beer in him, waited. Yuuri, however, laughed. _Giggled_ , really.

"Don't _worry_ , Cao, Chris can take care of me!" Yuuri said, and looped his arms around Chris' neck. "You're gonna take care of me, right Chris?"

"Absolutely!" Chris half-slurred back, wrapping an arm around Yuuri's waist. Cao didn't lose the expression of concern. They were both steady where they stood, though, which must have finally convinced Cao to stop worrying.

"Alright…" he said."But if you're not at the hotel breakfast tomorrow I'll send in a… a… a search party."

Chris lazily saluted him, and then spun both himself and Yuuri around. They wove their way down a few floors and then outside.

They wandered down the street a bit, until the chill began to make its presence felt, and then entered a club at random. The upbeat bachata music washed over them as soon as they were inside, and Chris hummed appreciatively before turning to Yuuri.

"Another drink for the birthday boy?" he asked.

Yuuri tilted his head side to side a few times, then nodded decisively. "Okay! But something… not…" he frowned for a moment, muttering something in Japanese under his breath. "Something sweet?" he tried again, and Chris nodded in understanding.

"Anything for you!" he said, and he dragged Yuuri behind him to the bar. As the establishment was less for drinking and more for dancing, they ended up making do with a cup of sangria each. Which was finished quickly, in Chris' case, though by that point he _really_ wanted to dance, so maybe it was a good thing that the cup was empty as soon as it was. 

Chris poked Yuuri, who startled a little bit. "I'm going to dance!" he said. Yuuri frowned.

"With who?"

"Anyone who wants to," Chris said, spreading his arms and almost hitting a person behind him. He apologized briefly before refocusing on Yuuri. "Okay, I'm going now. You… find me if you need me?"

"Okay…"

Chris walked off, hovering in the sidelines until he found someone else in search of a partner. The music had changed to a merengue now, and to Chris' delight, his partner was actually very good. She left after the first dance, though, and Chris went on with a smile to find his next partner, head still light and fuzzy from the drinks.

After a few more dances with strangers, Yuuri interrupted Chris, tugging on the hem of his shirt. Chris blinked at him, and then smiled widely. "Yuuri!"

"Chris!" Yuuri said, and after a second, he smiled too. "I want to go somewhere else!"

"Okay!" Chris replied easily, and gave his current partner one more twirl before begging off.

He and Yuuri stumbled back out into the streets, walking until something called to them—they caught the tail end of a drag show in one, renewed their waning blood alcohol levels in another, and as they entered the fourth, Chris was quick to note that it was open floor. Or, well, open pole.  There were several professional dancers, but the two poles in the middle were clearly reserved for amateurs, if the current spectacle was anything to go by.

"I want to pole dance," Chris said instantly, looking around for somewhere to set his coat down. Yuuri beat him to it, setting his coat in Chris' hands. Chris looked at him questioningly.

"I'm going," Yuuri said, and walked off, joining the line waiting to perform.

Chris stared for a few seconds, stunned. Then he darted forward.

"Yuuri!" he said, putting a hand out to stop Yuuri from divesting himself. "Do you even know how to pole dance!?"

Yuuri gave him a look that could only be described as withering. "Do _you?"_

"I—" Chris shook himself. "Yes, I do! I take lessons!"

"And you think you're the only one?" Yuuri admonished, reaching up and booping Chris' nose. Then he turned back to the poles, where the line before Yuuri was almost through—most people didn't stay on long, and soon enough the dancer who was monitoring the pole nearest to them beckoned Yuuri forward.

Chris watched in gleefully shocked silence as Yuuri quickly stripped down to his boxer-briefs, had a brief conversation with the dancer, and then mounted the pole with a flourish in time with the music.

Yuuri, as it turned out, really _did_ know how to pole dance. By the time he was done, he had a small crowd gathered around, and several of them actually slipped him dollars into his briefs. Chris was in shock.

"I can't believe you never told me!" he said as soon as Yuuri left his newly-converted fan following, now wearing pants once more.

Yuuri shrugged. "You never… asked?" Then he shook his head. "I need another drink!" he said, and pulled money from his briefs to go to the bar.

"Get me something too!" Chris called out after him, and then went about trying to actually find a table to set their things down on. He found one in a corner, and left his shirt there too, just for good measure. Chris got his turn on the pole soon enough, reveling in the cheers and the soft burn of his muscles as he twirled.

Yuuri returned with a drink for him, and Chris gently set himself back down on the ground. He took the drink, toasted Yuuri, and downed it. He and Yuuri watched several other performers, both amateur and not, until Chris noticed Yuuri drawing into himself. Chris thought for a moment before being struck with an idea.

"Yuuri… want to dance again? Together?" Chris said, nudging Yuuri and nodding to the poles. Yuuri brightened.

"Yes, okay!" he said, already standing up.

They headed towards the poles, several people recognizing both Yuuri and Chris, and as a new song came on, Chris exchanged a look with Yuuri. Yuuri nodded, and they both mounted the poles at the same time.

Dancing with Yuuri turned out to be surprisingly easy—both of them had a good sense of tempo, and Yuuri would call out moves to Chris, who was content to follow Yuuri's lead. When they ended with a flourishing dismount, the crowd gathered around them cheered. Chris allowed himself to preen for a few minutes, then wandered over to Yuuri and slung an arm around his waist.

"You're incredible, Yuuri!"

This time, Yuuri did blush a bit more. "So are you!" he said. Then he yawned. "Let's go find Cao, I want to go home."

Chris nodded. "Okay, sure," he said, and so the two set out once more, stopping by the bar for another drink before working their way back up the street until they found Club Unity again. They somehow got in—Chris had no memory of encountering a bouncer, but then again his memories from the third club on were a bit on the hazy side—and spent all of five minutes trying to find Cao and the rest before getting distracted.

"Oh, I love this song!" Yuuri said, pulling Chris out onto the dancefloor. Soon enough, he lost himself to the beat, completely forgetting that they were on a mission.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Chris was starting to sober up—starting, which meant his head was still fuzzy and he was probably not walking straight—when it hit him that, first off, Cao was probably no longer there—a quick glance to his phone confirmed that—and second off, the person he was dancing with (against?) was actually none other than Yuuri.

Who looked like an avatar of a sex god in that moment, with his hair pushed back and his clothes tousled and his flawless skin glowing softly under the pulsing lights and his _dancing._ He'd lost his jacket, and the tight shirt Chris had made him wear was flattering, to say the least—seriously, for such a reserved guy, Yuuri had _moves._

As if that hadn't been obvious enough from the whole pole dancing scene.

Yuuri caught him looking, but instead of reacting like he normally did, with a blush and a stutter, Yuuri just swung his hips with more fervor. His eyes were half-lidded, and he pulled Chris closer to him. And, well…

A bit more dancing couldn't hurt, right?

 

They ended up needing to call a taxi home, public transport all having shut down by then. Once they were in the taxi and Chris had managed to give an address—or at least, some form of direction that the driver obviously understood—Yuuri leaned against Chris, hard. _Slumped_ might have been more accurate.

"Chrisssss," Yuuri said, scooting himself closer.

"Yuuriiii," Chris replied. He put an arm over Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri turned, bracing himself with a hand against Chris' thigh.

Then he leaned forward, and planted a sloppy kiss on Chris' surprised mouth. After a second, Yuuri pulled away. Chris blinked at him as Yuuri adjusted his position, moving so he was mostly sitting in Chris' lap, and brought a hand up to Chris' cheek. Steadier now, Yuuri pressed another kiss to Chris' lips, and Chris let it linger for a few seconds before shrugging internally and accepting it.

They made out in the back of the cab for a bit, until Yuuri pulled back and tucked his forehead against Chris' shoulder. It only took Chris a few minutes to realize—with a chuckle—that Yuuri had actually managed to _fall asleep_.

Chris moved Yuuri into a position that must have been a bit more comfortable, and spent the rest of the ride gazing out at the city lights. It was only once Chris recognized the stretch of street they were on, hotel down at the end of it, that he shook Yuuri awake.

Yuuri mumbled something in Japanese, and though Chris had no idea what it meant, he figured it was probably the Japanese equivalent of 'five more minutes'. He shook Yuuri harder, until Yuuri glared himself awake.

They got out and paid, and Chris supported Yuuri back through the lobby and to the elevator. Yuuri, for his part, wasn't making it easy, leaning heavily and draping himself across Chris every chance he got, though whether this was due to alcohol or sleepiness or the sheer will to be contrary, Chris didn't know. When they were in the elevator, rising up slowly to their floor, Yuuri buried his face in Chris' neck. Chris patted his back.

"Did you have fun at least?" Chris asked gently. Yuuri nodded against his neck. Chris ignored the lips he felt on his collarbone. The elevator dinged.

They stepped out, Chris supporting most of Yuuri's weight as they staggered back to the room. Chris felt more light kisses, and he continued to ignore them, focusing on walking at least somewhat steadily back to Yuuri's room. When they arrived, he helped himself to Yuuri's back pocket, where his ID was, easily finding Yuuri's keycard there as well.

Once Yuuri figured out what Chris was doing, he grabbed the card from Chris' hand and insisted on opening his door himself.

"You sure you're okay from here?" Chris asked as Yuuri tottered forward. Yuuri nodded.

"Head hurts. Means… alcohol is leaving," he said with a nod. Chris pursed his lips critically, but Yuuri was admittedly standing up on his own just fine now, and his eyes were focused enough.

"Okay…"

"Celestino is here," Yuuri reminded him, and Chris conceded the point.

"Well, okay then. Happy birthday, again!"

"Okay, thanks, goodnight!" Yuuri said, and closed the door in Chris' face.

Chris stared at it for a moment before he broke out laughing.

 

 

 

"—and that's the night I found out Yuuri could pole dance!" Chris finishes with a grin, his fingers laced together under his chin. Yuuri still has his face hidden in his hands, the same way he's been since Chris began recounting the story, and Victor is laughing.

"Aren't you—is that weird?" Yuuri asks, and Victor looks at him with a sly grin.

"Oh yes, very weird, very weird, Yuuri. I think it'll take me, hmmm…" Victor pauses dramatically, and Yuuri's expression can only be described as apprehensive. "—three hundred kisses to get over it!" And just like that, Yuuri's apprehension fades away, and he slaps Victor lightly on the arm.

"Vitya!" Victor laughs again, and plants a kiss on the tip of Yuuri's nose.

"No, I don't think it's weird. I'm the one engaged to you, aren't I?" he croons, wiggling his fingers to make the ring catch the light. "And besides, it just confirms something that I've thought about you for a while."

Yuuri furrows his brows. "And what's that?"

"That you have _excellent_ taste in men," Victor says, grinning easily, and now it's Chris' turn to laugh uproariously as Yuuri hits his fiancé's shoulder again, but harder this time.


End file.
